Our story
by zuttoisshoni
Summary: Un nouveau départ, une nouvelle ville... Tokyo. C'est l'histoire de 2 jumeaux qui vont devoir apprendre à vivre dans cette nouvelle école... Yaoi/mature ... Toutes sorte d'histoires avec les héros de Naruto et autres... bonne lecture -
1. Introduction

_La fin de l'été, les cours qui reprennent, la routine qui se réinstalle, nous nous y étions préparer cependant nous ressentons toujours cette même amertume qui cette fois s'ajoute au stress._

_Pour nous c'est un nouveau départ, arrivés fraichement à Tokyo, nous allons devoir apprendre à nous faire à cette ville et surtout à nos nouveaux camarades de classe._


	2. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1...

Ensemble devant les grilles de notre nouvelle école ma sœur jumelle et moi nous restâmes quelques secondes à observer le grand bâtiment qui nous faisait face, une boule au ventre.

- **Takeru et si on rentrait à la maison ?** Souffla ma sœur qui se tortillait à côté de moi. Je pouvais lire la peur dans ses yeux, car j'éprouvais la même appréhension.

**-Non je ne crois pas que ça soit possible Nana …** fis-je ennuyé.

**Mais courage, je suis avec toi, tout va bien se passer !** Lançais-je alors pour la rassurer, tout en me rassurant moi même.

**-Hum... Nii-chan j'ai peur... Et si les autres ne m'acceptaient pas ?** fit-elle tandis que ses petites mains resserraient le grillage qui nous faisait face,

**-Je ne vois pas pourquoi !** Fis je en lui souriant. **Prends exemple sur ton grand frère et tout ira bien !** lançais-je tout en prenant une pose cool, ce qui la fit légèrement rire.

**-Ouais...** souffla-t-elle peu convaincue par ma prestation.

Un sourire aux lèvres je l'observais un moment tandis qu'elle continuait de fixer l'établissement avec une hantise nouvelle; cet établissement où nous allions passer cette année scolaire. Moi même je ne savais pas comment l'année allait se dérouler, je ne savais pas si j'allais me faire de nouveaux amis, si tout allait se passer pour le mieux, ou si les embêtements allaient être de la partie. Une année chanceuse, c'est tout ce que je demandais...

Pour moi et ma sœur qui n'avait toujours pas détourner ses yeux du bâtiment, tétanisée,

**-Aller Nana ça va aller.. Respire! Ma parole on croirait voir un condamné à mort ! **Fis-je en riant, sans voir son regard triste se poser un instant sur moi.

**-Te moques pas, c'est pas drôle ! **Lança-t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

**-Mais non ! Pleures pas enfin !** Lançais-je en la prenant dans mes bras, un air embêté sur mon visage. La resserrant un peu plus, j'essayais tant bien que mal de la calmer, de la rassurer. Ma sœur n'avait jamais aimé la rentrée des classes, particulièrement quand c'était dans un nouvel établissement. Elle était une angoissée de nature, et ça ne s'arrangeait pas avec l'âge, ça empirait presque à vrai dire...

Un sourire chaleureux aux lèvres, je la forçais à me regarder dans les yeux, ce qu'elle fit timidement,

**-Aller Nana... Il faut qu'on y aille ou bien on va être en retard, et tu connais Maman...** soufflais-je alors que des souvenirs ressurgissaient, me faisant légèrement trembler. Nana elle aussi semblait partager ce sentiment de peur passagère.

**-Tu as raison, je n'ai pas franchement envie de la mettre en colère.** Fit-elle tandis qu'elle se défit de mon emprise, puis se retournant, elle tapota son visage tandis qu'une détermination nouvelle prenait place sur ce visage qui n'avait pas de secret pour moi.

**-Ah je vois que ça va mieux ! Aller on y va tu viens ?** Soufflais-je en lui tendant ma main. main qu'elle agrippa tandis qu'elle fronçait ses sourcils d'un air de défit.

Nous arrivions aux portes du bâtiment quand un homme passa devant moi brusquement, et sans s'arrêter, il poursuivit son chemin tandis que nous le regardions tout deux, étonnés et légèrement vexés

**-Il pourrait faire attention quand même...** marmonna Nana qui n'avait pas remarqué qu'un autre homme arrivait droit sur elle. Il la bouscula brutalement, et tandis que je la rattrapais in extrémiste alors qu'elle allait tomber, l'homme se stoppa et nous fit face.

**-Ah désolé …** souffla-t-il. **Je ne vous avais pas vu...**

**-Et bah tu n'as qu'à ouvrir un peu tes yeux !** Lança Nana qui semblait plus qu' énervée.

**-Ah oui... je ferais plus attention à l'avenir !** Fit-il gêné.

**-Ne fais pas attention à ma sœur, elle est plutôt sanguine...** soufflais-je en réfrénant les élans de ma sœur qui soupirait dans mon dos. Le jeune homme semblait très gêné, mais aussi légèrement pressé.

**-Dis moi euh...** commença-t-il

**-Takeru Omura **! Lançais je alors tout sourire, voyant bien que le fais de ne pas savoir à qui il s'adressait le gênait.

**-Omura-san, euh... tu n'aurais pas vu un gars passer dans les parages ? Je le suivais mais il est rapide en fait ! **Lança-t-il en riant, tandis qu'il se grattait la tête frénétiquement.

Ma sœur continuait de marmonner dans mon dos, ce qui me fit rire intérieurement, quand à moi j'indiquais la direction que l'inconnu avait prise à mon nouvel ami dont je ne connaissais pas le nom...

**-Ok merci!** Lança-t-il en s'éloignant rapidement de nous. Nous le suivions des yeux quand tout à coup il stoppa sa course, et nous fit face à nouveau.

**-AU FAIT MOI C'EST KIBA INUZUKA ! ET ENCORE DESOLE !**Cria-t-il dans le silence qui régnait dans cette cour vide, puis tournant les talons, il repartit à la recherche de l'inconnu qui nous avait bousculer il n'y avait pas une minute.

Nana soupira exaspérée par le comportement de Kiba apparemment, puis elle détourna ses yeux de lui et pénétra à l'intérieur du bâtiment sans m'attendre, ce qui m'étonna mais malgré cela je me mis à la suivre sans un mot.

**-Bon où est-ce que je suis moi...** soufflais-je tandis que je farfouillais dans la poche de ma veste neuve, tandis que Nana tentait de se repérer dans ce grand bâtiment.

**-Ah!** lançais-je tandis que je trouvais l'objet de ma recherche, sur ce morceau de papier que je venais d'extirper de ma poche se trouvait le numéro de ma salle de classe et donc l'endroit où je devais me rendre sans plus attendre...

**-Je peux te laisser Nana ?** Lançais-je tandis que ma sœur commençait à monter les marches du grand escalier blanc qui se situait à notre droite.

**-Oui c'est bon... ça va aller nii-chan !** Fit-elle en me souriant tendrement pour me rassurer.

**Dépêche toi ou sinon tu vas être en retard !**

**-Ouais tu as raison, on se voit tout à l'heure alors! **Fis-je en partant précipitamment à l'opposé de ma sœur. Étrangement c'était la première année ou nous étions séparés, et cela devait y être pour beaucoup quant à l'angoisse qu'éprouvait ma sœur .

J'étais triste à l'idée de la laisser seule, mais hélas je n'avais guère le choix...

J'arrivais devant ma salle de classe, et bien évidement j'étais bon dernier comme à mon habitude. Je me pressais alors et allais déjà à la rencontre de mon nouveau professeur qui avait eu vent de mon arrivée. Il m'accueillit alors un sourire franc aux lèvres puis m'invita à prendre place devant mes futurs camarade de classe.

Une main sur mon épaule, il demanda le silence puis une fois obtenu c'était à moi de jouer...

**-Euh... Mon nom est Takeru Omura... Enchanté de vous connaître, j'espère qu'on sera ami.** fis-je tandis que les filles qui se trouvait devant semblaient impatiente de me connaître, d'après ce qu'elles disaient.

Un sourire charmeur aux lèvres, je les observais tandis qu'elles semblaient sous le charme de ma personne. Les autres garçons eux, me regardait d'un air dubitatif, puis détournant les yeux, ils continuèrent à parler entre eux, m'ignorant …

Allais-je réussir à me fondre dans la masse? Allais-je réussir à me faire accepter? Ces questions commençaient à torturer mon esprit frêle, mais l'heure n'était pas au questionnement car déjà mon professeur me rappelait à l'ordre, m'indiquant une place de libre qui se trouvait au fond de la classe...

**-Omura-san ! Va t'asseoir à côté de Yano-san !** fit-il en pointant la table esseulée du doigt.

**-Yano-san ?** Continua-t-il tandis que l'interpeler relevait la tête.

**-Oui sensei ?** Fit-il d'une voix rauque.

**-Je compte sur toi pour aider ton camarade s'il a besoin d'aide ! **Fit-il en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez alors qu'elles venaient de glisser …

**-Oui...** souffla-t-il d'un air peu convaincu.

Le professeur commença alors son cours, et le simple fait de l'entendre prononcer le mot « mathématique » me fit trembler et bientôt regretter de ne pas avoir suivit le conseil de ma sœur..

**-Pourquoi je ne suis pas rentré...**soufflais-je alors tandis que mon visage venait percuter de plein fouet ma table. Ma tête posée sur le livre de mathématique qu'on venait de me prêter, je retenais tant bien que mal mes larmes. Les mathématiques, c'était comment dire … ma bête noire en quelque sorte, et j'éprouvais plus du dégout pour cette science qu'un réel désir d'apprendre.

Cela dit je ne pouvais y échapper malheureusement, me décidant donc à relever la tête qui me semblait si lourde, je me mis à observer le ciel, un stylo coincé entre mes dents, tandis que l'heure s'écoulait lentement …

Je ressentais une sorte de délivrance quand la sonnerie retentit, sa douce mélodie me fit un bien fou après avoir passé une heure avec d'affreuses formules de mathématique que j'avais déjà oubliée.

Mon seul désir était à présent d'aller retrouver ma sœur...

_POV Nana_

Me tenant juste en face de la porte qui me séparait de tous ces inconnus que j'allais devoir côtoyer durant cette nouvelle année scolaire j'hésitais à signaler ma présence.

En effet mon corps était tremblant et raide. La peur m'envahissait à nouveau, si seulement Takeru était à mes côtés...

Nous n'avions jamais été séparés avant cela et à vrai dire cette nouvelle situation ne me convenait pas du tout, mais que pouvais-je bien y faire ?

Il fallait pourtant que je trouve par moi même le courage de me prendre par la main et de frapper à cette porte que j'observais depuis trop longtemps. Connaissant la nature railleuse de mon grand frère, je le voyais déjà se moquer de moi et être l'objet de ses moqueries pendant ce qui allait me paraître une éternité, très peu pour moi...

La simple vision du sourire moqueur de mon cher frère me donna assez de force pour lever mon bras tremblant, puis dans cet élan je finis par frapper trois petits coup sur cette porte dure et froide.

Je secouais alors la tête, histoire de m'enlever toute idée négative de la tête quand l'écho d'une voix masculine et rauque arriva à mes oreilles...

-**Oui! Entrez !** Lança cette même voix qui me faisait trembler.

J'ouvrais alors timidement la porte et finis par entrer dans la salle, le visage fermé et baissé vers le sol. Je serrais la lanière en cuir de mon sac dans mes petites mains tandis que le bruit des pas qui s'approchaient de moi faisaient palpiter mon cœur.

**-Je suis la nouvelle élève ! **Lançais alors tandis que mon visage se renfonçait vers ma poitrine.

J'entendis alors le bruissement léger d'un fin tissu, puis un raclement de gorge.

-**Je l'aurais parié...** souffla alors l'homme qui se tenait devant moi.

**Mais pourrais-je au moins voir le visage de ma nouvelle élève ? **Lança-t-il taquin.

Mon visage adopta une expression nouvelle... la surprise.

Ce ton qu'il avait adopté avait fait disparaître d'un coup la peur qui me nouait l'estomac, et sans que je m'en rende compte je relevais déjà la tête pour tomber sur le plus beau sourire qu'il m'étais été donné de voir. J'en frémissais presque...

Il était bien loin du professeur que je m'attendais à voir, bien loin de tout ces professeurs qui m'avais été donné de rencontrer et de côtoyer pendant des années. Lui c'était certain, n'allait pas m'empêcher de dormir. Aucun cauchemar à l'horizon.

Un livre à la main, il m'observait du haut de ses 1 mètre 80, et d'après moi il devait environner la trentaine mais pas plus. Mon visage dût légèrement rougir, car je ressentais une certaine chaleur venir marteler mes joues qui se mettaient à palpiter.

Le silence était de rigueur dans cette salle de classe, tandis qu'il continuait de me sourire chaleureusement.

J'étais captivé par la beauté de ses traits fins et gracieux, c'était à couper le souffle.

Ses cheveux gris, teint probablement faisait ressortir l'expression de ses yeux, perçants, ils arrivaient à vous figer sur place. Un air satisfait été calqué sur son visage lisse et dénué d'une quelconque imperfection...

Une vraie beauté naturelle...

C'était la première fois que je ressentais cela devant un parfait inconnu, je ne bougeais plus, incapable de me mouvoir, de penser, même respirer m'étais douloureux.

Son regard posé sur moi, si doux, me rendais presque fiévreuse.

_-Ma parole cet homme est un pur objet de désir..._ pensais-je alors en moi même alors que sa main vint se poser délicatement sur mon épaule.

**-Bien voilà qui est mieux... **souffla-t-il ravi.

**Bien laisses moi me présenter, je suis ton nouveau professeur, Kakashi Hatake... **lança-t-il avant de se tourner vers les autres élèves.

**-Voilà votre nouvelle camarade... **souffla-t-il en me poussant légèrement en avant de sa main qu'il fit glisser sur le haut de mon dos.

**-Bien c'est à ton tour de te présenter à eux … **fit-il d'un ton qui se voulait rassurant.

**Moi pendant ce temps je vais te chercher un livre pour que tu puisses suivre la leçon d'aujourd'hui...**

Il me laissa donc seul devant une meute d'élève qui me regardait fixement. Certains m'ignoraient chuchotant avec leurs voisins, d'autre me dévisageaient d'un air furibond, d'autre encore me souriaient gentiment. Tout ceci ne me mettais pas très à l'aise, mais je devais perdre cette habitude et grandir... Bien sur c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire mais j'étais décidée à essayer...

- **Je m'appelle Omura Nana et je viens d'arriver à Tokyo …** lançais-je d'une voix tremblante

**Enchantée de tous vous rencontrer, j'espère qu'on sera amis.**

Mon nouveau professeur finit par revenir près de moi et me donna quelques livre un sourire aux lèvres.

**-Bien Omura-san, peux-tu aller rejoindre ta place?** lança-t-il en me désignant une place au fond.

J'acquiesçais alors et traversais la rangée afin d'aller rejoindre ma place. Une fois installée, je remarquais bien vite deux place vide, l'une se trouvait à ma gauche et l'autre juste devant moi. Des tonnes de question vinrent alors marteler mon esprit qui se demandait qui pouvait être mes voisins, et surtout pourquoi ils n'étaient pas là...

C'était stupide sans doute, je ne les connaissais pas après tout, mais la curiosité faisait partie de mes vilains défauts, après la jalousie et mon mauvais caractère si légendaire.

**-Le cour va commencer, sortez vos livre et ouvrez les à la page 30 ! **ordonna alors Kakashi-sensei qui se tourna vers le tableau pour y inscrire quelque chose.

Son geste était lent et calculé, tout dans sa façon d'agir semblait indiquer que c'était un homme sur de lui et confiant.

Soudain dans la tranquillité du moment, un vacarme épouvantable m'avait arraché bien brutalement à ma rêverie passagère.

La première chose qui me frappa fut ces cheveux rouge et hirsute que ce jeune homme, qui venait de faire irruption dans notre salle de classe, arborait fièrement.

Son regard était froid et distant, ses traits sereins et dépourvus de toute émotion; je ressentais quelque chose d'étrange et de particulier par ce simple contact visuel et les deux émeraudes qui me faisaient face devaient en être la cause. En effet ses yeux étrangement avaient l'aspect dure et éclatante d'une émeraude.

Il s'avança d'un pas lourd dans la salle allant tranquillement rejoindre sa place; place qui se trouvait bien évidement juste à ma droite. La mystère quand à ce fameux voisin de classe n'en fut pas un très longtemps.

_-Génial..._ pensais-je alors en moi même. Mon premier jour dans ce nouvel établissement et déjà la malchance avait eu la merveilleuse idée de me placer à côté d'un antisocial qui ne manquait pas de se faire remarquer...

**-Encore en retard vous deux !** Lança alors Kakashi-sensei qui n'allant pas plus loin dans ses reproches, soupira puis se remit à écrire. Tout portait à croire que c'était là un comportement des plus banales et tous le monde semblait habitué à ce genre d'entrée plutôt fracassante.

Voulant retourner à mon livre qui était ouvert sur cette fameuse page que nous devions lire, une chose me frappa à nouveau. J'avais bien entendu de la bouche de mon professeur qu'il y avait deux retardataires, cependant je n'en avais vu qu'un...

Fixant brusquement l'entrée par laquelle mon nouveau voisin de classe venait juste de faire irruption je fus surprise de le voir entrer, lui qui m'avait bousculer juste avant... Kiba Inuzuka.

**-Ah désolé, on sera à l'heure la prochaine fois sensei...** se contenta-t-il de dire, les mains posés en arrière de sa tête, un sourire taquin sur ses lèvres.

Notre sensei leva alors les yeux aux ciel devant tant d'insouciance, puis lui ordonna d'aller s'asseoir ce qu'il fit sans se faire prier.


End file.
